doppelgangerfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Z28: anthology (Vol 9)
Ban an tu hinh Chapter 1 VB tạm thời thay ông Hoàng điều khiển công việc ở Sở Mật Vụ, Chàng trao nhiệm vụ cho Lê Tùng để đón Z307, 1 điệp viên hoạt động tại Bắc Vĩ tuyến trở về, Trong quá khứ, 307 đã vượt qua sông, gặp Lê Tùng 5 lần, lần nào cũng mỹ mãn. Z307 là Trân Hiệp, phóng viên báo Nhân Dân. Sau khi cho Phan Lo uong thuoc me trong ruou va ngu say, Tran Hiep bat dau vuot tuyen de trao tai lieu cho Le Tung roi tro lại Bac như cũ. Nhưng Phan Lo không ngủ say mà đã giang bẫy bắt Tran Hiep, Tran Hiep bi bat, truoc khi bị bắt Trần Hiệp bắn pháo hoa thông báo cho Lê Tùng biết mình bị lộ. Phan lo biet duoc là Z345 đã trao tai lieu cho Tran Hiep mang vao Nam. Phan Lo de doa se tra tan vo con Tran Hiep neu chang không khai, Tran Hiep can lưỡi rồi lấy dao để tự sát. Cũng 1 tuan truoc đó, Lê tùng cũng mat 2 diep viên khác là Z308, Z309 khi cố vuot vi tuyen 17 Biết đã thất bại, Le Tung đáp máy bay trở về Saigon. -------- Như anh đã biết, đây là một công tác quan trọng. Đêm nay, Z.307 sẽ trở về. lần này, 307 sẽ mang theo một số tin tức và tài liệu tối mật và tối hệ. Anh được phái đi đón vì anh là cấp trên trực tiếp của 307, cũng như của các điệp viên do Sở gài đặt từ Quảng Bình đến Thanh Hóa. ----- Lần nào tới vùng giáp tuyến lấy tin cho tòa soạn báo Nhân Dân. Trần Hiệp cũng mò đến trạm gác bí mật của thiếu tá Lộ. Lộ là ông trời con ở vùng Bắc bến Hải vì lẽ hắn là cộng sự viên thân cận của đại tá Bùi Vinh, một trong những con hùm xám tình báo. Bề ngoài, Phan Lộ là thiếu tá quân đội, không có một nhiệm vụ rõ rệt nào ở vùng giáp tuyến, nhưng bên trong Lộ là người chịu trách nhiệm ngăn ngừa các vụ vượt tuyến. ----------- Mặc dù là phóng viên đặc biệt của báo Nhân Dân, báo của Đảng, chàng vẫn nghèo rớt mồng tơi. Chàng được đưa vào tòa soạn báo Nhân Dân nhờ những thành tích trong Đảng Lao động. Chàng gia nhập Đảng Lao động theo chỉ thị của ông Hoàng. Khi Sở rút vào Nam, chàng xung phong ở lại hoạt động trong hậu địch. Ông Hoàng ra lệnh cho chàng lập gia đình cho nhà cầm quyền khỏi ngờ vực. Ông Hoàng lại vận động cho chàng được thu nạp vào tòa báo Nhân Dân. Với tư cách đặc phái viên báo Đảng, Trần Hiệp ung dung đáp xe hơi quốc doanh vào tận vùng giáp tuyến. ... Qua tiếng mưa rào rào, chàng nghe rõ tiếng nước chảy trong lòng sông. Chàng tưởng như tiếng sông Bến hải là tiếng tim đập trong ngực chàng. Thật vậy, mỗi lần đến vùng giáp tuyến, ngắm ngọn cờ vàng ba sọc đỏ phấp phới trên bờ Nam, Trần Hiệp lại rộn ràng trong dạ. Chàng liên tưởng tới thành phố Sài Gòn phồn thịnh, tới trụ sở kín đáo của ông Hoàng, tới những người đàn bà xinh xắn chàng gặp hồi còn là con gái. Chapter 2 Vb gap le tung va ra quyết định chuyển Lê Tùng sang bộ phận tài chinh. Ông Hoàng cho VB xem hồ sơ vể Quỳnh Bích với thông tin là cộng sản đã lợi dụng gia đình Quỳnh Bích tại miền Bắc để bắc nàng hoạt động. Buổi trưa VB đi ăn với Quỳnh Bích. Trong buổi ăn, VB tiết lộ với Quỳnh Bích về tổ chức tình báo tại miền Bắc. Sau buổi ăn, Quỳnh Bích nói với VB rằng đi gặp 1 người bạn nhưng thực chất là đi gặp người liên lạc với Bắc Việt. Quỳnh Bích nói rằng đã yêu Văn Bình nên không muốn làm gián điệp cộng sản nữa. Tên này đưa Quỳnh Bích thư gia đình nàng gởi, Quỳnh Bích buồn bã đành tiếp tục nhận lời tiep tục công việc. ----------- - Đúng. Tôi chỉ còn 5 triệu đồng nữa thôi. Hết món tiền này, không biết lấy đâu ra để cấp dưỡng cho mấy trăm cơ sở trên toàn thế giới. Ngân sách của Sở năm nay, bộ Quốc phòng và bộ Nội vụ chỉ dành cho ba chục triệu. Với ba chục triệu, tôi chưa đủ trả lương một ngày cho nhân viên. - Sao ông không thúc giục Thủ tướng chính thức hóa Sở Mật vụ? - Việc này được bàn luận nhiều lần, song chưa đi đến đâu. Vả lại, dầu được chính thức hóa cũng không đào đâu ra tiền. Mình là xứ chậm tiến, đến tiền mua gạo, tiền may quần áo, còn chưa đủ, thì làm gì có tiền làm tình báo. Theo ý tôi, cứ bí mật như thế này mà hơn: trên thế giới, Sở tình báo Anh quốc đạt được thành tích phi thường nhờ được bí mật. Là người ở trong nghề, anh vẫn chưa biết Sở tình báo Anh quốc hàng năm tiêu bao nhiêu tiền, nhân viên gồm bao nhiêu người và gồm những ai. Bí mật có cái lợi là ai muốn hiểu ra sao tùy ý: Sở của ta có thể được gọi là Sở Mật vụ, Tổng Nha Tình báo, Cục Phản gián, ta chẳng cần quan tâm đến. ------------ ....Bây giờ, để anh nói tiếp. Hiện nay ở phía bắc vĩ tuyến 17, đặc biệt là trong vùng từ Đồng hới đến Thanh hóa - mà ta gọi lóng là Cựu kim sơn - ta có 20 nhân viên trung cấp. - Hai mươi? - Phải, đúng hai mươi. Ba nhân viên vừa bị địch thủ tiêu chỉ là nhân viên sơ cấp. Nhân viên của ta đã thâm nhập từ lâu vào các cơ quan quan trọng của địch. Có người đã làm khu ủy của đảng Cộng sản từ hồi bí mật kháng Pháp. Có người giữ chức vụ quan trọng trong guồng máy hành chính. Có người là sĩ quan cấp tá trong quân đội. Chắc em đã biết từ Đồng hới ra đến Thanh hóa, ngoài ấy gọi là Liên khu IV. Liên khu IV gồm các tỉnh Thanh hóa, Nghệ an, Hà tỉnh, Quảng bình và khu Vĩnh linh giáp tuyến. Phần lớn các cơ sở hậu cần cho lực lượng quân sự cộng sản xâm nhập phía nam vĩ tuyến 17 đều tọa lạc trong Liên khu IV. Vì lý do này, ta phải đặt nhiều nhân viên tại đó. Khu vực Thanh hóa, ta đặt tên trong mật mã là Ba lê, Nghệ an là Hán thành, Hà tỉnh là Đông kinh, Quảng bình là Tân gia ba, và Vĩnh linh là Vạn tượng. Tại "Ba lê" ta có 4 nhân viên, "Hán thành" có 4, "Đông kinh" có 3, "Tân gia ba" có 2, "Vạn tượng" cũng 2. Chapter 3 2 tháng sau, Quỳnh Bích tiếp tục gặp kẻ lạ và nhân được thư từ gia đình nói về cuộc sống hạnh phúc, sau đó tên này yêu cầu Quỳnh Bích thông báo về Lê Tùng. Tại sở mật vụ, Lê Tùng gặp Huê Lan, một cô gái đã thầm yêu Lê Tùng, nàng hỏi Lê Tùng về những khó khăn hiện tại và muốn chàng về ra mắt gia đình Hue Lan. Sau đó Lê Tùng gây sự đánh nhau ở canteen rồi ra khỏi sở đến 1 sòng bạc. Lê Tùng thua bạc và dẫn 1 gai mai dam về nhà khi cả 2 đều say rượu. Sáng hôm sau, Huệ Lan đến nhà Lê Tùng để gọi chàng lên sở gặp Văn Bình. Huệ Lan tức giận và cắt đứt tình cảm với Lê Tùng khi thấy nguoi phu nữ ngủ trong nhà chàng. Tại sở, Lê Tùng thừa nhận đã biển thủ gần 1 triệu tiền của sở trong vụ thua bạc hôm qua. Lê Tùng nhận quyết định bị đuổi khỏi sở mật vụ từ Văn Bình. Sau đó Lê Tùng đánh nhau với VB vì tức giận và bỏ đi. Chapter 8 ...Một trong những cấm kỵ trong nghề điệp báo là cạnh tranh nội bộ. Sự ganh ghét giữa các nhân viên tình báo chuyên nghiệp do đô đốc Canaris chỉ huy với nhân viên tình báo của Đảng Quốc xã dưới quyền Himmler trong đại chiến thứ hai đã làm nhiều hoạt động ở hải ngoại bị tê liệt trầm trọng. «Tình trạng này đang xảy ra trong guồng máy Phản gián ở Bắc Việt. Căn cứ vào tài liệu xác thật được phối kiểm chu đáo, guồng máy này được coi là khá đắc lực. Giám đốc Phản gián là Phan Thiện. Hắn chỉ huy một hệ thống phản gián đại quy mô từ bờ bắc vĩ tuyến 17 đến biên giới Hoa-Việt. Hắn còn đặt an-ten tại nhiều thủ phủ trên thế giới, nhất là trong vùng Đông Nam Á. «Phan Thiện là cán bộ phản gián chuyên nghiệp, xuất thân từ cơ quan An ninh Liên bang (Sûreté fédérale) và Phòng Sử học (Bureau historique) - cơ quan Phản gián của Pháp ở Đông Dương - sau thế chiến thứ hai. Chiến tranh Việt-Pháp bùng nổ tháng 12-1946, Phan Thiện đã có liên lạc mật thiết với các yếu nhân điệp báo Lê Giản và Phan Trọng Tuệ, song được uỷ nhiệm ở lại Hà Nội, tiếp tục phục vụ trong cơ quan an ninh của Pháp. «Nhờ sự cộng tác hữu hiệu và trung thành của Phan Thiện, các cơ sở nội thành của Việt Minh được bảo vệ kiên cố. Cho đến gần hiệp định Giơ Neo năm 1954, vai trò nhị trùng nguy hiểm của Phan Thiện mới bị bại lộ. Hắn trốn lên Việt Bắc, làm cố vấn cho Trần Quốc Hoàn, sau này làm bộ trưởng Công an. «Hắn được đưa đi Mạc Tư Khoa dự lớp huấn luyện cao cấp. Và sau 2 năm ở Nga Sô, Phan Thiện đã tốt nghiệp những trường đại học điệp báo sau đây: - trường gián điệp ẩn tế - trường phá hoại - trường gián điệp Fili «Sau đó, Phan Thiện trở về Bác Kinh học 6 tháng trong trường Kỹ thuật Phản gián Cao cấp ở ngoại ô Thượng Hải. Năm 1957, hắn về nước và được cử làm giám đốc Phản gián. Trên thực tế, Phan Thiện không mang chức vụ giám đốc, và sở Phản gián cũng không có tên chính thức. Các hoạt động phản gián được giấu trong vụ Lễ Tân, trực thuộc Phủ Thủ Tướng, và Phan Thiện chỉ giữ một chức vụ tầm thường là Phó Vụ trưởng Lễ Tân. Tuy vậy, quyền hành của Phan Thiện rất lớn. Sự hồi hương của hắn đã đặt các cơ sở điệp báo của ta vào tình trạng bế tắc. « Năm 1960, Phan Thiện được đưa vào Ủy ban Trung ương Đảng làm uỷ viên dự khuyết, cùng với Nguyễn Hữu Khiếu, cựu giám đốc Công an Liên khu IV trong thời gian kháng chiến. «Năm 1962, Bùi Vinh được biệt phái từ bộ Tổng tư lệnh qua vụ Lễ Tân, làm phụ tá cho Phan Thiện. Ngược với Phan Thiện, một chuyên viên điệp báo thuần túy, xuất thân từ thành phần tiểu tư sản thành thị (hắn đã đậu Tú tài Pháp, ban Toán, cha hắn là tham tá phủ Toàn quyền, ông nội hắn là quan lại Nam triều), đại tá Bùi Vinh lại thuộc giai cấp vô sản hoàn toàn. «Bùi Vinh gia nhập Vệ quốc đoàn trước ngày kháng chiến bùng nổ. Sinh quán hắn ở Quảng Bình (đồng hương với uỷ viên dự khuyết trung ương Đảng, Nguyễn Hữu Khiếu), cha mẹ là nông dân nghèo, hồi nhỏ phải chăn trâu. «Sau khi gia nhập bộ đội, Bùi Vinh mới được học hành. Tư chất thông minh khác thường, sau 2 năm từ mù chữ hắn đã tốt nghiệp bằng tiểu học. 2 năm sau, hắn tốt nghiệp trung học. Chapter 9 Chết rồi ! Mùng 2 tháng 8 đúng là ngày sinh nhật của chàng. Đêm 2-8 năm ngoái, chàng đã mời nhiều bạn bè trong Sở hưởng lạc suốt sáng. Ông Hoàng cũng gửi tặng chàng một két rượu huýt ky, thứ đặt riêng tại miền bắc Anh quốc. Chàng sinh ngàv 2-8 nên khi gia nhập hàng ngũ tình báo mới chọn số hiệu 28. Z. 28. Hơn ai hết, Nguyên Hương - cô bé quái ác Nguyên Hương - biết rõ cuộc đời của chàng. ------------- - Anh không biết là đúng. Vi nếu anh nói là biết, tất anh chưa thành thật. Sau chiến tranh Việt-Pháp. Phan Thiện cũng ở lại Hà nội, và cũng làm việc Bureau Historique như anh. Song lại khác anh hai điểm : thứ nhất, hắn là nhân viên cao cấp, được Pháp quý như vàng mười ; thứ hai, hắn là nhân viên nhị trùng. - Nhưng trung thành với ai ? - Hễ nói đến nhân viên nhị trùng hà người ta phải đặt ngay vấn đề trung thành. Trên nguyên tắc, Phan Thiện được lệnh của Trung ương đảng bộ ở lại Hà nội, giả vờ cộng tác với Pháp, nhưng là để ám trợ cho kháng chiến. - Điều này, tôi nghe một số anh em nói lại. Họ cho rằng Phan Thiện được Trung ương đảng bộ trọng dụng sau Hiệp định Giơ-neo là do những thành tích vẻ vang đạt được của hắn trong thời gian ở nội thành. Hắn đã giúp đắc lực các cơ sở quyết tử nội thành. Mãi đến 1954, vai trò nhị trùng mới bại lộ... - Hừ, bại lộ ! Anh mới biết một mà chưa biết hai... Theo hồ sơ, Phan Thiện phải bỏ Hà nội, trốn lên Thái Nguyên ngày 15-2-1954. Tại Thái nguyên, trước mặt Phan trọng Tuệ, Lê Giản và Trần quốc Hoàn, hắn báo cáo là phải rút ra khu vì nội phản. Nhưng sự thật không hẳn thế. Tháng 2-1954, trận đánh Điện biên Phủ đang tới giai đoạn quyết liệt, bề ngoài, quân đội viễn chinh huênh hoang. Nhưng bên trong, họ biết trước sẽ thua. Một hội nghị tình báo cao cấp được triệu tập tại Ba lê, với sự hiện diện của các đại diện Phòng Nhì, CIA và Intelligence Service trong tháng 1-1954, quyết định tăng cường hoạt động tình báo, nhất là tăng cường hoạt động nhị trùng và nội tuyến. Phan Thiện bại lộ, bỏ trốn lên Việt Bắc chẳng qua chỉ là lớp lang do tình bảo Tây phương sắp xếp. - Tôi không tin. Nếu Phan Thiện phản thùng, không đời nào ba yếu nhân điệp báo Tuệ, Giản và Hoàn lại đưa hắn sang Nga sô, Trung quốc và đề bạt vào chức vụ quan trọng, có thể nói là quan trọng nhất nhì trong guồng máy an ninh Bắc Việt. Gian diep hoa Quynh Chapter 1 Văn Bình đang vui chơi ở Nhật sau nhiệm vụ Hon Ma Dien Điện với Tomi, 1 vu nữ, Van BÌnh thua Tomi 2 trna trong trò chơi gối tình, khi chàng định phục thù thì Tomi từ giã chàng về Nagasaki thăm chồng và chấp nhận thua cuộc. Sau đó ông Hoàng đến Nhật giao chàng nhiệm vụ đến Đài Bắc để điều tra về sự mất tích của nhà bác học Tây Đức Braun khi Braun đến Đài Bắc để họp, nhiệm vụ này Sở Mật vụ làm thuê cho CIA. Văn Bình nhận lênh liên lạc với Siu Lou, 1 giao liên của Sở làm nghề vũ nữ, và Yu-Tung, 1 sĩ quan phản gián của tình báo Trung Hoa Dân Quốc. Trước VB đã có 2 điệp viên đến Đài Bắc điều tra về Braun bị ám sát. Trên chuyến bay, VB làm quen được với Hoài Hoa, 1 thiếu nữa Trung Quoc Chapter 2 Tren chuyen bay VB được Hoài Hoa moi den nha ăn món đặc sản khi den dai loan. VB từ giã Hoài Hoa tại sân bay và được 1 taxi đón, người trong taxi nói rằng chúng thuộc 1 tổ chức biết rõ danh tính và sự hiện diện của VB. Chàng bị nhốt trong xe, Đi được 1 đoạn thì xe bị cản đường bởi 1 ô tô ở trước, Văn Bình lợi dụng cơ hội giằng co làm xe tông vào xe trước gây tai nạ. Cảnh sát tới, VB đánh những kẻ bắt chàng và tẩu thoát Văn Bình lấy phòng ở kha1hc sạn Park Hotel 7 thay vì Grand Hotel vì sợ bị bại lộ, hành lí của chàng đã bỏ lại trên xe của bọn bắt chàng. Văn Bình đến vũ trường để gặp vũ nữ Siu Lou, tên bồi phòng cho VB địa chỉ sau khi VB đưa hắn hối lộ. VB vừa rời đi thì Kao Cheng, chủ vũ trường và 1 tên lông mày chổi xể xuất hiện. Chúng biết VB sẽ đến nah2 Siu Lou nên sai người đi theo, và tên lông may chổi xể đánh gã bồi vì đã đưa thông tin cho VB, Xong hắn bàn với Kao Cheng kế hoạch đầu độc gả bồi để bịt đầu mối. Văn Bình tìm đến ngôi nhà tên bồi cho địa chỉ thì nép sau tường thì thấy 1 nhóm người xuất hiện, trong đó có 1 tên bắt chàng buổi sáng, và cả Hoài Hoa. Chapter 3 VB lẻn đến phòng Siu Lou và hỏi nàng về tiếp xúc với Yu Tung vì việc chàng đến Đài Loan chi có 2 nguoi biet, khien chàng nghi ngo YuTung hoac Siu Lou. Chang roi khỏi phong Siu Lou, và nấp 1 lát thì thấy Hoài Hoa, chàng bat Hoài Hoa và nàng nói là lam viec cho tình báo sở, và duoc lenh theo VB. Hoai Hoa cung noi la tieng si Braun hien tai van con sống. Bat ngo 1 ten tan cong VB nhung chàng né ra và Hoai Hoa bi trung dan chet. VB đánh chet tên đó và lay chìa khoa phòng Hoai Hoa va bo di YuTung den nha Siu Lou va phat hien xac chet của Hoai Hoa va ten kiaVB lẻn đến phòng Siu Lou và hỏi nàng về tiếp xúc với Yu Tung vì việc chàng đến Đài Loan chi có 2 nguoi biet, khien chàng nghi ngo YuTung hoac Siu Lou. Chang roi khỏi phong Siu Lou, và nấp 1 lát thì thấy Hoài Hoa, chàng bat Hoài Hoa và nàng nói là lam viec cho tình báo sở, và duoc lenh theo VB. Hoai Hoa cung noi la tieng si Braun hien tai van con sống. Bat ngo 1 ten tan cong VB nhung chàng né ra và Hoai Hoa bi trung dan chet. VB đánh chet tên đó và lay chìa khoa phòng Hoai Hoa va bo di YuTung den nha Siu Lou va phat hien xac chet của Hoai Hoa va ten kia. Cuoc thoai giua Yu Tung va siu lou tiet lo rang Yu Tung lam viec cho tinh bao tay phuong du la dong minh cua dai loan vi bi siu lou loi keo. Siu lou cung noi rang hien tai yutung dang rat me anita vi co the da bi Anita nắm được tẩy. VB đến phòng khach san Hoài Hoa va bi danh bat tinh khi vao phong Chapter 4 YuTung tro ve nha, người giúp việc nhà YuTung là Hsiao, 1 bà lão bị câm. VB giet chet ke tan cong chang o phong Hoai Hoa roi đến nha YuTung. YuTung biet rang minh se bi khien trach vi lam viec cho tinh bao ngoai quoc (ông Hoàng và tình boa phuong Tây). YuTung song rat xa hoa so voi dong luong cua 1 si quan tình báo. YuTung trao cho VB hồ sơ điều tra của Quốc An xã về vụ mất tích Braun, sau đó YuTung rời đi và VB nghỉ lại tại nhà YuTung Sau do Van Binh lai xe den gap truong ty quan thue Fueken. Van binh dua tien cho fueken để hỏi về vu mat tich cua braun. Fuken noi rang trước lúc Braun mất tích có viết 1 lá thư để lưu trữ lại va tìm một vali. VB đến chỗ Fueken nói giả làm Braun để lấy lá thư. Braun nói trong thư rằng tính mạng đang bị đe doạ nên yêu cầu chính quyền đến một ngoi nhà khi ông gặp nguy hiểm. VB đến ngôi nhà Braun ghi trong dia chi thi gap nu chu nha. Cô lầm Văn Bình với một người gọi điện cho bà trước đó và đưa tiền cho VB, đổi lại VB phải đưa cô cái hộp. VB từ chối và nói rằng mình không biết gì hết thì bị 2 sĩ quan trung hoa dân quốc bắt. Chapter 5 Fueken đến nhận tiền của kẻ đã thuê hắn trong vụ mất tích của Braun và sau đó xe hắn bị nổ bom để thu tiêu. Cô gái đưa thư của Braun cho VB cũng bị thủ tiêu sau đó. Khi đó Văn Bình bị bắt trên xe áp giải đến trại giam. Người phụ nữ đó là vợ một si quan quan doi bi yong tien sau một lần đi ngoại tình. Tren xe ap giai có một nguoi duoc van bing cuu vao luc truoc khi chang di choi tren nui o dai loan. Gã mặt thẹo tìm cách cứu VB và cuối cùng cho Văn Bình đi. Chapter 6 Anita la 1 phu nu tay phuong lai a dong. YuTung dien thoai gap Anita thong bao viec VB tron thoat khoi nha giam canh sat. Anita xuong phong giam gặp tien si Braun. Anita và Braun ngày xưa đã từng yêu nhau. Khi 2 nguoi song voi nhau tai Tay Duc, Anita bi Braun phat hien đang tìm cach danh cap tai lieu khoa hoc cua ong. Vi tinh cam gia dinh, Braun khong hỏi gì thêm và 3 ngày sau thì Anita bí mat bỏ đi. Anita tham gia phong trao công sản thống nhất nước Đức vì bi ép buộc nếu không gia đình Anita tại Tây Đức sẽ bị tù. Anita đã viết thư cho Braun để Braun đến Đài Loan tìm nàng. Anita nói rằng mình bị lợi dụng để có thể đưa Braun vào phe cong san Anita thuyết phục Braun theo cong san nhưng ko duoc. Gã mặt thẹo thả VB xuống. Chàng đến nhà bà đại tá Tsung (người nhầm lẫn chàng với kẻ tống tiền) thì phát hiện rằng Tsung đã bị thủ tiêu. VB cố dùng thuật hồi sinh cho bà Tsung thì trước lúc chết, Tsung chỉ bàn trang điểm. Văn Bình xem xét bàn trang điểm và lấy 1 xấp hình có 1 nguoi phu nữ phương Tây. Văn Bình đến vũ trường của Kao Cheng và chạm tráng với 1 tên là người của bộ lạc thiểu số dị nhân tóc dài của Trung Hoa. Chapter 7 VB đánh bại tên quái nhân tóc dài đó, và bị Kao Cheng dùng súng uy hiếp. VB thoả thuận rằng sẽ trả tiền cao cho Kao Cheng nếu hắn chịu họp tác, Keo Cheng đang suy nghĩ thì hắn bị Siu Lou bắn chết Một người phụ nữ tới gặp Anita rồi xuống gặp Braun. Người này tiết lộ cho Braun rằng cô ta biết mọi bí mật về Braun, như việc Braun là anh em chú bác với giám đốc tình báo Tây Đức, Braun đã ngoại tình với nhiều người phụ nữ, và tình cờ quan hệ với 1 phụ nữ hoat động cho tình báo Ai Cập và người phụ nữ này đạ chụp dc hình của Braun, nếu vụ này lộ ra thì anh trai Braun là giám đốc tinh báo có the bị mất chức. Bất đắc dĩ bị uy hiếp, Braun buộc phải theo lệnh người phụ nữ này. Siu Lou lái xe đưa Văn Bình đến nhà YuTung. Tại nhà VB đưa ra bằng chứng cáo buộc YuTung phản bội ông Hoàng và Đài Loan, sau đó cả 2 giao chiến với nhau và YuTung thắng thế khi uy hiếp Văn Bình bằng súng lục. YuTung gọi bà hầu Hsiao đưa VB đến gặp Braun, bà hầu Hsiao không bị câm như trước. Siu Lou đã yêu Văn Bình nên không ở lại với YuTung mà cũng cùng theo VB lên xe Chapter 8 YuTung lái xe đưa VB và SiuLou đến cho Anita, trên xe có bà Hsiao. Hsiao và YuTung cùng 1 to chuc. Trên xe, Tsung phân vân vì sơ Siu Lou den gap Anita thì cả 2 sẽ ghen. Bà Hsiao khi thấy YuTung định thả Siu Lou dùng sung uy hiep YuTung và bi YuTung danh chet. YuTung thả Siu Lou đi và lái xe dua VB den gap Anita. YuTung đưa VB đến nơi giam giữ Braun. YuTung gặp Anita và bị Anita bắn chết vì ghen, trước khi chết YuTung đánh gục Anita. Tomi xuất hiện và nói rằng mình làm việc cho Smerch. Tomi đồng ý cho Văn Bình đi với điều kiện là không được phúc trình về sự hiện diện của Tomi vì nàng có quan hệ với tham vụ đại sứ quán Việt Nam (coi như là VB thua vì không lấy được Braun). VB cũng biết rõ rằng Tomi đã dàn cảnh, khích động để Anita và YuTung giết nhau, và trước đó YuTung đã mật báo về sự hiện diện của chàng dẫn đến vụ bắt cóc chàng tại phi trường ở phần 2. Bất ngờ Anita bắn đạn cường toan vào mặt Tomi. VB không làm chủ được bản thân và đá chết Anita. Sau đó bất ngờ có tiếng súng ở ngoài. VB đến thì phát hiện Braun đã bị giết và kẻ tấn công đã bỏ chạy. Tomi cũng bỏ trốn. VB trở lại nhà của Siu Lou, chàng biết được Siu Lou là người đã giết Braun. Trước đó Siu Lou đã bắn chết Kao Cheng ngay trước mặt chàng để bịt đầu mối khi Kao Cheng sắp bị chàng thuyết phục. Siu Lou làm việc cho BND với lênh phải thủ tiêu Braun vì nhưng bê bối tính cảm của Braun làm ảnh hưởng tới phó giám đốc BND, người sắp lên chức giám đốc. Siu Lou rót rượu chia tay với VB vì mọi thứ đã hoàn thành và VB sắp trở về nhưng Siu Lou bỏ thuốc độc vào rượu. VB đổi ly rượu và đầu độc Siu Lou.Thể_loại:Z28